


That One Time They Gave Cas A Credit Card

by YukiRiikus_Reading_Room



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels shouldn't be allowed coffee, Coffee, Fluff and Crack, Hyper Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiRiikus_Reading_Room/pseuds/YukiRiikus_Reading_Room
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam thought there was no harm in giving Cas a credit card - he thought wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One Time They Gave Cas A Credit Card

They never should have let him carry a credit card.

Sometimes it was easy to forget that Cas wasn’t quite human.  After all, the more time he spent with the Winchesters, the more comfortable and human-like he became in speech and action. 

When Cas asked to borrow one of the credit cards, Sam didn’t think anything of it.  He gave it to him with a second thought, told him to get what he needed and then go straight back to the motel to wait for them to get back, and left to meet Dean at the house of a victim’s case they were working. 

This turned out to be a mistake of monumental proportions. 

“THERE YOU ARE!”

Dean and Sam were barely inside the door before Cas was pouncing on them knocking them both to the ground. 

“You’ve been gone for eons!”  He giggled, poking Dean repeatedly in the stomach.

“It’s been like two hours.”  Sam said, sitting up.  Dean pushed Cas into his lap so he could stand up, Sam trying not to laugh as Cas immediately jumped up and tried to climb up Dean like he was a jungle jim. 

“So suddenly our angel has the mentality of a five year old.”  Dean laughed, rolling his eyes at his brother as Cas finally succeeded in climbing up onto his back. 

“You’re like a moose!”  Cas giggled, pointing at Sam.  Sam raised an eyebrow as his brother snickered, Castiel making moose antlers with his hands at Sam laughing nonstop.  “Tall! Tall and silly! You’re a MOOSE! Go find some woods, Moose, you can’t be inside the motel!” 

“I sort of like this version.  Can we keep him?”  Dean laughed, Sam shooting him a dirty look as he crossed the room and looked into the bathroom.  “What the hell are you on right now Cas?”

“I think I can answer that.”  Sam said, pointing into the other room.  Dean walked slowly towards him, Cas wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck shouting about pony rides.  Inside the bathtub were several dozen coffee containers.

“Did you drink ALL of those?”  Dean asked, looking up at the angel atop him who was currently trying to lick the ceiling.  “I’m going to take that as a yes.”

“How did you get all of these back to the room?”  Sam asked, watching Cas clamber down off of his brother’s back.  He ran across the room and jumped up onto the bed, misjudging the distance and slamming into the wall. “I’m going for a walk.  Have fun with… that.”

“Fine, you wet blanket.”  Dean shrugged as Sam shut the door.  Turning around he was vaguely surprised the angel wasn’t in sight anymore.  “Where’d you go Cas?”

“Find me!” 

Dean raised an eyebrow, walking towards the bed. Before he could react hands shot out from under the bed and yanked his legs out from under him.  Laying on his back as Cas crawled out from under the bed and crawling onto him giggling like a maniac, Dean considered leaving him here alone and going to get a strong drink from the bar down the street.

Then again, he’d already been involved in releasing Hell on the world.  He couldn’t let loose a caffeine injected angel on them too. 


End file.
